Thankful
by PenNamesAreThereForAReason
Summary: Thanksgiving at the Vega home. Cori One shot
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hey guys so I know I haven't updated my current story in a while. Well I'm going to give you guys a Thanksgiving Cori one shot when I currently finish the chapter. Let me know what you guys think and if you'd like to see more Cori from me._**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Victorious but I own a t.v. that I can watch it on, I don't know where I was going with this disclaimer I'm sorry._**

It was Thanksgiving Day and Tori was excited for today. Cat was going to come over with her parents for dinner. She mentioned that her brother would not be able to attend since he was out of state. Tori had learned that Cat would make up stories about her brother since he was always gone on business trips, since she was in middle school. The gang would've been here but Beck and Jade had gone up to Canada to see his family. Andre was with his grandma, and his cousins. Robbie was stuck with his grandmother as well. A knock brought Tori out of her thoughts, she walked to the door to see a beaming Cat with her parents behind her.

"Hey Cat, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine", Tori greeted Cat with a kiss and hugged her future in laws.

"Tori, Happy Thanksgiving", Cat states as she hands Tori the cherry pie she was carrying.

"Thanks Cat but you guys didn't have to bring this."

"Well I just wanted to contribute Tori."

"I know I just don't think we'll eat it today", Tori tells her.

"Why don't we go sit down dinner will be done soon, we can finish up the parade."

"Okay let's go then Tori", Cat literally drags Tori across her living room.

As promised Tori watched the rest of the parade with Cat, who had been intrigued about the odd outfit Miley Cyrus had a midget in during her performance. The only way you could describe it was a turkey had been blended with an ice cream cone. Tori just watched Cat she loved Cat's easy going life. Sometimes she wished she could switch places with the red-headed beauty. The parade was coming to a close and the Vega house was filled with the beautiful scents of Thanksgiving dinner. By the time the girls had finally made it to the table they had missed the prayer but Tori always said one at the beginning of the day.

There were various subjects discussed at the table, plans after graduation, work, and the most important thing that mattered. Love, Tori was always appreciative of Cat since she had run into her when she first started at Hollywood Arts. Cat was always there for Tori, and Tori was always there for Cat. There was that time where Cat glued a horrid monster makeup to her face. Then all the times they would sing together. Just hearing the combination of their voices was like angels who had dropped from heaven. It was cliche but that's how they were described. The past two years with Cat had been the best years of Tori's life. Soon Cat was going to know that for herself.

It was about the time where The Vegas would go around the table and state what they were thankful for. Since they were here the Valentines had been included in the occasion. Trina was going on about having people that worship her, which caused a breakout of laughter to fill the room. Mrs. Vega was thankful for the family and love that surrounded her. While Mr. Vega had mentioned he was able to come home safe every night. When it came to Tori the room became quiet.

"I don't know I'm thankful for a lot of things in my life. My friends and family, the school I go to, the right to express myself."

Upon hearing this Cat silently stood up and excused herself going for the door. Tori got up and cut her off at the door. Tori looked into Cat's eyes searching for the answer, which she already knew. Tori put some space between Cat and herself, and went down to one knee.

"Cat I didn't say I was thankful for you in particular because I didn't know what to call you, my girlfriend or my fiance. Cat you have been there for me since the moment we met. These past two years have been the best in my life. You have no idea how happy I get when I see you. I still get butterflies in my stomach when we kiss", Tori reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. "Caterina Valentine will you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me?"

"Absolutely Tori", Cat yells jumping up and down, hugging Tori.

Tori put the ring that took her four months to pay off and slid it onto Cat's finger. The Vegas and the Valentines had gathered around the two girls and congratulated them. Holly had made the two girls pose for multiple pictures. When all of the excitement was over Cat couldn't stop beaming.

"Hey Cat how about we go and eat that pie now."

**_A/N: Sorry about the weird ending but I feel that it felt like a good point to end. If you guys want more Cori let me know in the reviews. If you'd like to see another one shot based off of this let me know if you want a wedding one shot or maybe a full fledged story put that in the reviews as well._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thankful: The Wedding**_

_**A/N: There's one more chapter after this one and if you guys want an epilogue you may get one. Thank's for the support on this story. Also I've finished the next chapter of She is Love which I'll release next Wednesday. Also hint hint, this chapter is the day of the wedding which by the magic of yours truly made it on Valentine's Day.**_

_**Tori's POV:**_

_Today's the day_, I say to myself. The last few months have been the best but stressful time of my life. It's been stressful since Trina and my mom planned my wedding. It would've been easier if I didn't have to live with them during the planning period. I haven't seen Cat since Thursday, Jade and Trina had parties planned for us. I was timid about what Jade had planned for me but she surprised me. Jade had a dinner planned for me, mainly to get used to the idea of Cat and I being married. She also warned me that if I hurt Cat she would and I quote "Rip your throat out with her rustiest pair of scissors."

**_Flashback:_**

_But after that we had a good time reminiscing about high school. Then she brought up the fact that Cat wanted children. That brought me from the bliss of dinner. I damn near almost choked on a noodle. _

_"Well Vega answer the question." _

_"I don't know if you've noticed but I am a woman."_

_"Tori there are operations where you can make a kid with two eggs."_

_"I know I'm just real nervous Jade."_

_"Tori don't be nervous as long as you show Cat that you love her I'm sure she'll wait for you to be ready", I chuckled a bit. "What's so funny Vega?"_

_"Because Jade I never thought I'd see the day you'd care about me."_

_"I don't care about you I'm looking out for Cat and I guess I'm helping you out."_

**_Present time Tori's POV:_**

It's almost time to go into the sanctuary and get married. It may be a bit weird since Cat insisted on Sikowitz marrying us. I'm not against it but as we all know Sikowitz is a bit exuberant. I guess I'll have to see how this turns out. It will definitely make a funny wedding video. I need to put my dress on now so it's getting really close to the wedding start. God I'm nervous I can only pray that once I see Cat my nerves will ease. It's safe to say this is not cold feet since I'm ready to marry her. If I didn't want to marry her I wouldn't have proposed to her. _Okay Tori stop ranting in your own head._

**_Cat's POV (Twenty minutes until wedding):_**

If I had to guess I would say Tori's freaking out about everything. I know it's a little evil to make fun of her when she's not around. Although she thinks it's cute so I guess there's really no harm done. Everyone is probably wondering why I'm not freaking out to be honest I already did that last night. I think Jade may have threatened Tori last night. Jade is like a sister to me and since my brother was out of town I guess she got her dream to "threaten Tori." It doesn't bother me though since I made sure Jade wouldn't scare Tori to death.

_Flashback:_

_"So you mean that I can finally have my dream", Jade asks with her signature smirk._

_"Only because of Frankie being out of town Jade."_

_"This'll be fun."_

_"Jade just please don't put the fear of God in her. I'm marrying her and I can't have my fun with her being a vegetable", Cat gave Jade a devilish grin with a wink._

_"Ew, Cat I don't need that image in my head tonight."_

_"Well here's an advanced warning to knock first."_

_"I'm leaving Cat I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow."_

**_Back to the present:_**

"Cat are you ready", my father asks.

"You know me dad I'm ready for anything."

I take one last look at my dress. I definitely chose right Tori and I went with white and a pinkish in my dress while Tori had a violet hue. Also it's Valentine's Day so the Honeymoon will be very fun. I'm getting closer to the door and I can hear the Treulich Geführt begin to play. My dad looks like he's about to cry. He's about to give his only daughter away for marriage. I can see his happiness behind the tears which comforts me.

We're halfway down the aisle and I've just taken notice of my surroundings. Especially the second bride for this wedding my love Tori Vega. It looks like she hasn't been able to stop smiling all day. My father and I finally reach the end of the aisle and the music stops. My father hands me to Tori and hugs the both of us before he takes his seat.

Sikowitz starts the ceremony when we're all situated.

No POV:

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Victoria Vega and Caterina Valentine. Let me tell you these two females have shown their love for almost three years. They have chosen the national day of love to be married in union. If that's not love then I don't know what is folks. But I'll let the show continue. We'll start with you Tori."

"Victoria, will you take Caterina as your wife to live in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others be faithful to her as long as you shall live?"

"I do", Tori responded with a teary smile.

"Caterina, will you take Victoria as your wife to live in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others be faithful to her as long as you shall live?"

"I do", Cat stated trying to hold her emotions at bay.

"I understand you both have written your own vows. So Caterina we'll start with you."

"Tori, since I first met you there was a certain fuzziness I would get when I was around you. Soon after I realized it was love. For two years you've been my one true love. I have no idea what I'd do without you. I know we have the occasional argument but every couple has those. But I feel that our arguments bring us closer together. I know that this love will never end because we will never be able to walk away from each other. Finally I just love you so much Tori and know that I'll always be here."

"Victoria, you can say your vows now", Sikowitz states as Tori clears her throat.

"Cat there is so much I can say about you. But I would be talking for years about you. So I'll say everything I can right now. You will forever be the most beautiful woman I'll ever know. I'm proud that after today I will be able to call you my wife. Nobody has any idea how important you have been to me. I hope that we'll be able to live together and grow old together. I love you Cat."

"The rings please", Sikowitz asks and Andre hands them off.

"Victoria please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed", Tori puts the ring on Cat's finger.

"Caterina the same with you."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present Mrs. and Mrs. Victoria Vega-Valentine. You may now kiss the bride."

Sikowitz then grabbed a cardboard cue card that read 'Applause' and started running around with it.

"At least he waited until after the marriage", Cat joked as she kissed her bride.

"Yeah Cat are you ready for that honeymoon we have two tickets to go anywhere we want to."

"Let's go to the city of love, Tori let's go to Paris."

**_A/N: This may be a weird chapter but I wanted to get it out before I went to bed. Also I will not be this mushy with a chapter again unless I get drunk before I write again. Also if any of my readers are cops I totally am drinking legally. I'm not 18 and in the U.S._**


End file.
